Mort du Roi
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: La mort d'un roi aimé de son peuple.


_Bonjour !!!_

_Je me lance dans le one-shot consacré au moments forts de la mort d'Eomer, suite au défi lancé par notre Rôdeuse, sur le forum du Poney Fringuant._

_Bonne surprise, mauvaise surprise ... ben à vous de juger ) En tout cas moi je suis heureuse de m'être essayée à l'écriture ... _

_Sinon je remercie Elysabeth, correctrice acharnée, comme elle se définit elle-même. Sans le vouloir en corrigeant mon texte elle m'a poussé à aller jusqu'au bout, et donc à publier ! _

_Yotma, qui m'a expliqué comment poster un chapitre (petit aide de grande importance là-aussi ). En général tout ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me lire, et au mieux, qui me donneront leur avis sur mon one-shot !_

__

**Mort du Roi**

****

Le vent soufflait plus fort ce jour là, sur les plaines du Rohan. Il s'engouffrait dans les rues à présent vides d'Edoras, et les plus belles bannières du château de Méduseld, sorties pour honorer ce jour, claquaient et manquaient de se décrocher à chaque instant, sous les brusques rafales de vent.

Dans le ciel, les nuages étaient bas, noirs et lourds de pluies. Ils menaçaient de dégorger leurs tonnes d'eau froide sur l'herbe sauvage grise des plaines, déj couchée par la tempête. Mis à part le vent qui hurlait et le lointain grondement du tonnerre, tout était silencieux dans la ville et le manque de bruit était pesant au coeur. Les habitants étaient cloîtrés chez eux, portes et volets des maisons fermés. Les chevaux et autres bêtes avaient ét rentrés, serrés les uns contre les autres dans la moiteur des bergeries ou écuries.

Le roi Eomer était mort cette nuit et c'est comme si en mourant il avait emporté Edoras entière avec lui. Le travail de 65 ans de règne à redonner joie de vivre, espoir à son peuple florissant, s'était effacé d'un coup. Les couleurs vives qui étaient réapparues durant ses années à gouverner, venaient de s'estomper subitement. Sa terre était en deuil, son peuple était ivre de douleur et le moindre petit signe de vie avait disparu du royaume du Rohan.

Aucun signe de vie ...

Mais pourtant, en observant bien Méduseld, par ce terrible matin orageux et venteux, on pouvait apercevoir deux petites silhouettes immobiles qui se tenaient, l'une contre l'autre, courbées, sur la terrasse ouverte du château.

Meriadoc Brandebouc, et Peregrin Touque, maintenant vieux et désolés, se tenaient là, dans la tourmente provoquée par le vent et regardaient les plaines grisâtres du royaume du Rohan qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, jusqu'au pied des montagnes, géantes effrayantes, aux sombres pics se découpant sur le rideau foncé et voilé du ciel.

Une ombre silencieuse, qui s'était tenue inerte dans l'obscurité de la voûte du château, dans le repli d'un mur épais et froid, se déplaça lentement vers les deux hobbits.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Pippin, une main pâle et usée par l'âge, une main fragile et forte à la fois, la main d'Eowyn, soeur du défunt roi, vierge guerrière et princesse blanche dont l'histoire alimenterait encore de nombreux récits des années durant.

Pippin leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Quant aux yeux de Eowyn, ils étaient secs, mais son visage ridé était tiré de fatigue. Ses longs cheveux blonds devenus blancs étaient retenus sur la nuque et elle portait la couleur noire du deuil.

Noir.

Noir, comme le ciel à ce moment précis.

Noir, comme le coeur d'innombrables personnes qui pleuraient la mort de leur souverain, de leur ami, leur frère, mari, ou père.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, semblant le déchirer de part et d'autre de l'écran opaque qu'il avait formé. Eowyn leva son visage et ses yeux parurent se durcir un peu plus.

"Il est temps pour vous de rentrer maintenant. Même le ciel est en deuil ce matin et il ne fait pas bon de rester dans la tempête qui arrive."

Pippin acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Merry, qui lui se perdait toujours dans l'horizon. Il semblait s'être noyé dans un flot de pensées tumultueux...

Peregrin le tira doucement par le bras et tous deux, avec Eowyn, rentrèrent dans la pénombre du château alors que commençait à se déchaîner la tempête dehors, accompagnée des éclairs assourdissants qui illuminaient et déchiraient le pays ainsi que la pluie violente et glaciale battant les terres environnantes.

* * *

La tempête du matin s'était dissipée, mais les champs étaient gorgés d'eau, noyés. Les rues détrempées et les visages mouillés.

Une pluie fine persistait encore à tomber des nuages gris clairs qui s'étaient un tant soit peu dispersés de la masse compacte qu'ils avaient formée tout au long de la matinée.

Cet après-midi, avait lieu la dernière sortie du premier roi de la Troisième Lignée des Souverains de la Marche.

Jamais on avait vu foule aussi nombreuse en ce lieu depuis des années. Le peuple rohirrim entier s'était donné rendez-vous pour cet ultime hommage à leur Seigneur.

Les femmes et enfants se serraient les uns contre les autres et laissaient libre court à leur chagrin. Les hommes, paysans ou artisans, se tenaient droits et silencieux.

La famille et les plus proches amis du Roi se tenaient devant la foule.

Faramir, prince de l'Ithilien, accompagnait son épouse Eowyn qui, malgré le chagrin qui l'accablait, gardait la tête haute comme elle l'avait si bien fait durant toute sa vie.

Maître Holdwine, comme on l'appelait ici, et son ami Peregrin étaient eux aussi devant, près de Lothiriel, aussi belle dans son chagrin et sa vieillesse que le jour où avec Eomer ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, il y avait plus de 60 ans de cela.

Elle était soutenue par un jeune garçon dont les cheveux blonds or contrastaient avec la noirceur de la scène qui l'entourait. Son visage était dur et fier, sa stature haute et digne.

Fils de Roi.

C'était Elfwine le Blond qui, dans son malheur, devenait Seigneur de la Marche, succédant ainsi à son père. Une mèche de cheveux dorée passa sur ses yeux brillants. Il la chassa d'un revers de main et regarda de ses yeux d'acier la pluie qui tombait doucement, battant le rythme, sur les armures froides des soldats Rohirrim.

Car toute l'armée était là, montée sur les plus beaux destriers dont les crinières avaient été soigneusement tressées. Les armures avaient toutes été nettoyées durant la tempête du matin, dans la torpeur des maisons barricadées, à l'abri des regards. Certains hommes avaient même commencé avant, en prévoyance de ce jour funeste, lorsque les nouvelles de la santé d'Eomer s'étaient faites moins bonnes.

Le Roi était vieux et fatigué. Il mourut comme on s'endort après un journée épuisante, las, mais heureux d'être entouré de personnes aimées. Il s'était enfoncé dans les abîmes d'un sommeil réparateur. Et on l'avait retrouvé le visage blanc, mais serein, aux premières heures du matin.

Le brancard royal où reposait le corps du défunt était porté par sa garde royale.

Le cortège funèbre s'élança, triste et morne colonne aux couleurs de suie. Silencieux. Têtes baissées.

Puis, la pluie fine cessa d'un coup et les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant entrevoir un faible et pâle rayon de soleil. Un soleil d'automne, mais qui pourtant vint caresser les casques, les heaumes, les lances et les boucliers des cavaliers de la marche.

Le rayon se fit plus intense et il éclaira le cortège tout entier. Il brilla sur le métal et fit plisser les yeux de ceux qui regardaient la scène au loin. Même le visage du mort s'illumina, donnant l'impression que sa peau se réchauffait. Pourtant, cette dernière resterait à jamais froide.

Le soleil se montra alors en entier, éclairant de toute sa lumière les visages larmoyants des Rohirrim, éclaboussant d'or leurs chevelures redevenues soudain vives et éclatantes. Les femmes se mirent à chanter de leurs voix puissantes et claires. Les enfants cessèrent de pleurer les rayons transcendants réanimèrent leurs coeurs gelés et les visages torturés revinrent à la vie.

Le corps inerte d'Eomer fut porté sous terre dans un tertre vert, près de ses ancêtres, mais aussi de Théodred, son cousin, et de Théoden, mort en héros sur les champs du Pelennor.

C'est ainsi que fut enseveli Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Seigneur de la Marche, au milieu des siens, porté par l'amour de son peuple.

* * *

Le soleil rougeoyait derrière les montagnes et baignait de mille feux les plaines redevenues calmes.

Au loin, parmi le bruissement du vent dans les herbes folles et chatoyantes, si l'on était attentif et prêtait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le galop d'une demie douzaine de coursiers qui se dirigeait vers la ville.

Ils étaient six, en effet, et ne tardèrent pas à arriver près du flanc de la colline d'Edoras . Les gardiens de la ville aperçurent les bannières du Gondor que les cavaliers portaient en chevauchant.

Cinq chevaux et leurs cavaliers s'engouffrèrent entre les énormes portes en bois qui ouvraient sur la ville, mais le sixième resta en retrait et se dirigea vers le lieu où avait été enterré le Roi Eomer, quelques heures plus tôt.

Il arriva bientôt au tertre fraîchement construit, arrêta son cheval et sauta lestement sur l'herbe foulée par les personnes venues se recueillir dans l'après-midi. Son visage était grave, ses gestes lents et il s'approcha doucement de la nouvelle sépulture.

Il se baissa et caressa les pétales d'une Symbelminë, blanche et délicate, qui émergeait déjà de la masse verte et humide de l'herbe.

"Ainsi, mon ami, je suis arrivé trop tard."

Ses paroles furent emportées par le vent, toujours vivace. L'homme poussa un profond soupir. Il baissa la tête un instant, fermant les yeux. Puis, il se ressaisit et se releva.

Il se tourna vers Edoras et le soleil couchant rouge et orange faisait briller de mille feux le château d'or de Méduseld, peignant d'ocre les habitations et les prés aux alentours.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du Roi Elessar. Il remonta sur son cheval et se dirigea vers Edoras.

Ainsi, la vie reprenait, renaissait en Rohan comme les Symbelminë poussaient toujours sur les tertres des rois illustres du pays des chevaux sauvages.

Eomer était mort, mais son souvenir serait conservé et perpétu pour les générations à venir. Malgré la disparition du Roi, le Pays, envers lequel il avait été si loyal et pour lequel il avait œuvré toute sa vie durant, continuerait à prospérer.

Eomer avait travaillé à la construction d'un Rohan libre et heureux, et c'était là le plus bel héritage que l'on puisse laisser à son peuple.


End file.
